


Workload |||  Kapkan x F Reader (DubCon)

by WhumpCentralX



Category: Rainbow six - Fandom, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bottoming, Cock Tease, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Game: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Military Uniforms, Rainbow Six Siege - Valentines, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Teasing, Uniforms, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpCentralX/pseuds/WhumpCentralX
Summary: ——————————————————Kapkan’s lusting gazes and long hours with you wear on him, and he takes notice of your overworking...///WARNING - DUBIOUS CONSENT\\\
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Workload |||  Kapkan x F Reader (DubCon)

**Author's Note:**

> █████████████████  
> This story was a request, all stories can be requested in the comments + Kudos or messaged to me directly. (Anonymous comments are also accepted <3)  
> █████████████████

You spread the files across the table, your focus trained on the information laid out. The training course was silent aside from the ambient hum of the idle generators keeping the dim walk lights on, and you out of darkness. The blueprints had to be examined by you before being sent on for further inspection, if you missed anything, they’d be sent back.  
You were so trained on writing, the bootsteps making their way in to the room took moments for you to even notice. By then, you lifted your head to see Kapkan as he leaned over your work, heavy arms crossed laxly on top of a few files. “Getting a bit late for work, yes?” His green gaze eyed you over his face covering.  
You set the pen down, “Not if I want to get anything done.” You replied. He gave a disapproving hum, leaning off the desk. He knew that deep husky tone was intoxicating, and knew how to use it. In the heartbeat of silence you could feel the weight of his gaze, feeling pinned under it as he stepped around to you.  
He pulled his face covered down his neck. “You have worked all week. You burn up your daylight in papers.” He paused as his stance widened around yours. “Do you really think a soldier can go without a little fun?” Your heart skipped a beat when he ran the side of his index across your jaw before claiming the space between you, his hips pressed against your rear.  
You gasped when his hand opened across your side, running down your hip as his chest eased against your back. “Max- We can’t- I’m- N-Not here-“ You were trying to form your words, unable to keep up with just how fast he’d pounced. Maxim gave your hip a small squeeze, unable to resist pressing his crotch a little deeper in to your ass. You could feel his bulge throbbing through the fabric.  
His behavior was a complete blindside, normally keeping a right reign on his impulse. Yet it seemed he couldn’t help his hands off of you, let alone his eyes from stealing glances through the day. He’d gotten worked up watching you pace.  
His other hand began to work the back of your waistline out of his way, feeling the warmth of his lips claim your neck and climb your pulse. You knew he could feel it hammering. It was hard to stop the quiver from slipping in your nervous voice, “Max please-...” you couldn’t keep up with him.  
He cut off your words with drawling tone, “Slow... or rough.” He tugged your waistband back as his length pushed between your legs, rubbing between your thighs.  
You couldn’t spit an answer, the words caught in your throat as he abruptly began pushing his tip past your slit, tightening fast on his thick shaft. “S-slowSlow!” You stammered, face growing hot in embarrassment at the desperation in your voice.  
Maxim immediately eased, gradually coaxing a whimper from you as he entered you slowly. It was impossible to think straight, reeling at the position you were in. Even so, you couldn’t grasp the situation with your core mind-numbingly hot, trying your best not to shake so much. But he was a lot bigger than you expected.  
Your hand gripped the edge of the table, releasing it and stuttering across the surface as he began to thrust. You pressed your lips together, whining softly. Maxim’s hand spread over your thigh before pulling it a bit farther from the other, his gear jingling quietly with his bucking hips.  
You could feel the tension rippling across his abs and against your back, his breathing sounding heavier but controlled. He was taking it slow as you’d asked. But his shaft felt like it would split you right on that table, his thrusts starting to ram deeper. “Head up.” He commanded in a breathless but heavy tone.  
A moan spilled past your lips, feeling his cock throb against your tight walls the moment the sound escaped you. He knew that would make you cry out. “M-max!~” your heart felt like a bird trapped in your chest, wildly beating its wings against your ribs.  
Kapkan’s muscles jolted with his thrusts, huffing as he tried to keep steady. But the sight of your figure pinned by his against the table top, he was just beyond intoxicated by the sounds he could work out of you.  
He groaned stiffly, his breaths coming in heavy huffing moans. You stiffened when his hand closed on the shoulder of your jacket, gripping it in his fist with the other on your hip. His thighs pressed to yours as he rapidly picked up his pace, drawing short moans and desperate whines from your mouth. He couldn’t control himself for a few long moments, relentlessly driving himself in to your core until it stole the breath from your chest.  
Air filled your lungs again when he plunged deep and pressed in to you at the exact moment he broke your limit. Heat spilled inside of you as he feverishly grinded his pelvis to your ass, digging his tip in to that sensitive spot that made you twitch.  
Maxim panted, savoring your gasping moans as you caught your breath. He kept himself pressed deep in to you, the heavy throbs between your legs making your sink against his lap. His gloved hand stroked your thigh, feeling your back relax and practically melt against the cool table when his lips moved across your neck. He murmured under your jaw, lifting his head when his nose brushed your ear. “Aren’t we glad we took a break?~”


End file.
